particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Deltarsk Kommunistiske Parti
− − − Party Overview − − The Deltarsk Kommunistiske Parti was founded in 2095 as a means of defending Working Class organizations during the terror. The path to power has been a long, and often arduous one. There have been many obstacles, both internally and internationally. − − − − The Deltarsk Kommunistiske Parti are self-styled Liberal-Socialists. Their ideal path to Working Class Power is of a democratic nature. They however, have had by necessity to work very closely with the Dynastia, and the Junta and Totalitarian Parties. Often late at night you can see the lights of one of the rooms of these parties alit, discussing possibilities for Deltarian Progress. These late-night chats have been partially the cause of Vampire Rumors concerning members of the Deltarian Parliament. − − Party Members − Absolver Red has been the General Administrator of the Party since the mid 2110's. After using Dialectic Analysis to predict the decline of the Utilolibertarian and Marchioness Parties, the Communist Party faced a major fork in the road. Should they collaborate with the Fascist Totalitarian Coalition, or should they maintain an attitude of Non-Compromise and continue to benefit no one? − − Absolver Red came out victorious in the fierce debate, and there has been friendly relations with all Parliamentary Parties in Deltaria since, both the fascist and the democratic elements. The class consitution of the party is mostly working class, although there is a large representation of peasants as well. The largest regional support for the party is in the region of or Doron Akigo, one of the poorer rural regions in the Republic. − − Bátory-Nádašdy Influence − − It has been noted that in the leadership of the Communist Party, there are several members with the last name Bátory/Bátoriova and Nádašdy/Nadašdová. These are the last names of the Thanes that ruled Doron Akigo. But these names are so ancient, and the thanes married commoners so often, towards the end of their reign, that it has become a widespread and common last name. − − Also after the fall of the Thanes, many people changed their last name to this, as a sign that the Thanes were no longer sacred, "Nihil Sanctum Est" was the expression used by Akigoans. However the similar last names, and especially the last name Bátory, has caused Vampire rumors about certain parliamentary members, especially those in close contact with the Absolvers. - Absolver Red − − − Absolver Red − − − Absolver Red is the father of the party. He is the party's darling and is often seen having personal heart to heart chats with party members. Or at least, that's the image that the Communist Party wants to give him. He is often seen travelling on the streets doing PR stunts and talking to average people. − − − Much of his time is spent discussing party tactics and negotiating with the coalition parties late at night. He is often the center of the Vampire Rumors. And according to one peasant he is "the head vampire. If you kill him, you kill them all." − − Red Army − The Red Army was founded with the foundation of the Party, in 2095. In Doron Akigo the Security Force violence was at its worst. This is where the worst of The Terror happened, and where the strongest resistance to terror was born. − − In the blood of their family members, the first Glorious Red Army soldiers were annointed. It took 7 years from this point, to end the violence caused by the foolhardy democratic parties in 2087. The period in time from 2095 to 2102, is known as the Long March. − − The Security Forces of the nation did not take kindly to a new militaristic power on the playing field, and tried very hard to extinguish it's existence. Their only mistake was that while they were fighting the Communist Red Army, they were also fighting each other, and did not unify until it was much too late. − − In the elections of 2102 the Communist Red Army slowly demilitarized, seeing that there was no need for their existence. − − They did not remilitarize until the Utiloliberatrian party came into power, causing chaos and bloodshed throughout most of Deltaria. The Utilolibertarian Party tried to take away the right to suffrage from the welfare-recipients of the nation, and Doron Akigo being one of the poorer sections of society, would've been most negatively affected by this. Remilitarisation was almost instantaneous. However the Communist Red Army was, while acting under Party orders, also behaving very unruly. There were arrests of wealthier members of society, and instant summary executions based on the laws of the Class Struggle. − − This Period ended by the next election. − − Accusations of Furthering Slavery − − A report on the actions of the Deltarsk Kommunistiske Parti, on investigation of Slavery, wrote the following: − − "These are the findings and the conclusions of the investigation into the allegations against the Communist Party of Deltaria regarding its standpoint in relation to slavery: − − The Communist Party of Deltaria voted against the institution of slavery in September 2116, but thanks to the Totalitarian Party of Deltaria and National Socialist Party of Deltaria the Slavery Act did pass. The Communist Party of Deltaria subsequently succesfully outlawed slavery and the slave trade in October 2119 (the Democratic Initiative) and voted against the enslavement of prisoners of war in November 2120 (the Prisoner of War Act). − − However, not even on year later, the Communist Party of Deltaria voted for the so-called “Coalition Bill”, which passed thanks to the Communist Party of Deltaria’s support and effectively instituted the enslavement of Prisoners of War and slavery as a punishment in return for the legalisation of Democratic Workers’ Councils. This Act was the result of backroom negotiations in which the Communist Party of Deltaria agreed to slavery as a trade-off for Democratic Workers’ Councils." − It can be read in context here − − The Deltarsk Kommunistiske Parti was thrown out of several international organizations for this action. − − World Anti-Slavery Union − The first organization to ban the Kommunistiske Parti, was the World Anti-Slavery Union. Despite the Kommunistiske's protests of the necessity of the act, and the difficulty of existing in a fascist state. − − Afterwards the Deltarsk Kommunistiske Parti ty was thrown out of the International Movement For Human Rights, The International Movement for the Advancement of Human Rights, and potentially out of the Socialist International, had it not been for the kind actions of the Sozialistiche Arbeits Partei. − − Global Anti-Slavery Union − The Global Anti-Slavery Union, is an Action-Taking movement started by the Deltarsk Kommunistiske Parti, to end all forms of oppression. Here is a statement issued by the Kommunistiske Parti : − − After finding out that the World Anti-Slavery Union, is full of parties that have never taken an action against Slavery, let alone staunchly oppose the idea of Democratic Worker's Councils, the Deltarsk Kommunistiske Parti has felt it necessary to found the Global Anti-Slavery Union. − − The Fundaments of this organization, is that each party must do an active part in fighting slavery, present and future. As the only party in the world to actually outlaw the slave-trade, we can savely say this is no "arm-chair" revolutionary group. We oppose all forms of slavery, formal and informal (like that of factory laborers' exploitation.) We believe that Democratic Worker's Councils are a vital part in the fight against slavery. − − All parties are welcome, but they must be against slavery, and pro-democratic worker's councils. And not be afraid to actively fight slavery. This organization is the real-deal, and not some "pay your membership and vote every once in a while" type of thing. − − This link should work − http://82.238.75.178:8085/particracy/main/vieworganization.php?organizationid=177 − − Affiliated Links − Deltársko I − Deltarian History I − Bátory Dynastia I − Totalitárna Strana Deltársko Category:Political parties in Deltaria